


Smart-Arse Sub

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Not The Way I Love You [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Infidelity, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So what the hell is wrong with my manners in bed, exactly?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart-Arse Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Spanking/Paddling' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
'So what the hell is wrong with my manners in bed, exactly?'

Gwen had no idea why she'd even said it. Either Jack's habit of casual innuendo was catching, or she had just completely lost control of her mouth. The recollection made her glow with shame. Even more so given that Ianto, god bless and keep him, had rescued her, calmly but swiftly changing the focus in that  
dry way of his. She could have kissed him, but that would probably have irritated Jack even more.

Jack seemed pretty annoyed anyway. She knows from experience that this is something he takes on and sloughs off for the purposes of playing kinky with her. When there is real trouble between them, he handles it differently. But right now he's doing the voice, that calm, dangerously soft voice that goes with topping her, and pacing up and down the office, hands in pockets.

'Well,' she began, cheerfully 'you're a dreadful duvet-stealer. Worse than anyone I've ever slept with.'

Not that she's trying to provoke him at all.

'Yeah?'

'Yes, terrible, and there was that time you actually kicked me off the bed - '

This is unfair - she knows that was an accident. They roughhouse - of course they do. She is full of tension and needs some way of releasing it, and he's smart enough to wrestle her without being too overpowering. And it's a very small bed.

She has no idea when she got to be such a smart-arse submissive, but there it is. If he's topping, she'll challenge him constantly.

'Any other complaints, Missy?'

'And you're so _bossy_ ,' she added, trying not to laugh. She loves winding him up when he's topping, trying to get him to drop his guard, look confused, admit defeat. It never happens.

This may or may not be the basis for a healthy working relationship.

'Ok, that's enough.' He spun to face her. 'You are getting _way_ too cheeky, sweetheart. And guess what I do to cheeky brats who can't keep their mouths shut?'

'Oh I know this one,' she said brightly, 'This is where you bend me over the desk and spank me.'

She'd watched _Secretary_ last week, sneakily, when Rhys was out. Mostly for ideas.

'Couldn't have put it better myself,' he said, seizing the idea and going with it. When Gwen's in this cheeky, pushy mood, he finds her great fun to top, because she comes up with most of the ideas herself. When he and Ianto had this conversation, there was much more polite silence, much more actual submission. But Gwen likes being a mouthy sub, and he enjoys the challenge of keeping her in line.

'So go get the paddle.'

She fetched it from the box at the back of his wardrobe, and brought it back. Then, dropping briefly out of character, she asked 'Cameras?'

'None of them cover this office,' he said, 'hadn't you noticed?'

'Since when?'

'Since Ianto and I changed them. He was kinda worried about being caught on film - the words 'Owen' and 'Youtube' were speculated on - '

Gwen could totally imagine that.

'Still using Philadelphia as your safeword?' Jack asked.

'Yep.'

She bent over the desk (unusually clear of junk, had he prepared for this?), hands flat on the cool surface, bum pushed out. In pulled-down jeans and a tatty T shirt, she's not sure she looks as good as the girl in the film, but that doesn't seem to put him off - he's running fingertips over her bum, gentle enough that it's almost ticklish.

He's unnervingly quiet, not saying a word as he strokes her til she's tingling and her clit is starting to feel warm and excited. Then he gives her a gentle swipe with the paddle, not painful at all, just a pat really.

'That wasn't very hard,' she said, mockingly.

'Hey, I'm warming you up so you can take more later,' he said. 'Got a problem with that? I can do it like - '

And without warning, he cracked the paddle on the edge of the desk, an inch from her hand. The sharp, frighteningly loud noise made her jump away from him

' - _this_ , if you like?'

She's almost shaking.

'No! No, I mean, sorry, Sir, the buildup thing is fine.'

'Glad you approve,' he said, in that careless I-don't-give-a-damn-if-you-approve voice that he usually reserved for UNIT and the South Wales Chief Constable. 'Now, Missy, you're gonna keep count of these. Get it wrong, lose track...and we start again. Understand?'

'Yes Sir.' She looked straight ahead, focussed, her face set.

'One...'

There's no rhythm at all, no set pace. He starts in again with gentle taps that progress to firmer strokes, and by 'ten' he's raising a warm spread of sensation each time. But he keeps them painfully random, so she can't tense for the next one with any certainty.

'Eighteen' is the first one to make her  
squeak, and he reacts by stopping, and once again moving to stroke her bum, alternating the sensations so his hands just trace over her, so light it feels unbearable and teasing, and builds up her arousal.

'You learned your lesson yet?' he asked, leaning close, his chin almost touching her shoulder.

'Oh, no, not yet,' she said, then raised her eyebrows at her own casual tone. But the buzz of pleasure-pain and the growing sexual excitement make her careless about being well-behaved.

'I can do this all night, you know,' he said, casually, picking up the paddle again. 'How many were we on?'

At 'Twenty-six', the strokes began to really hurt. He's been placing them so he never hits the same spot twice in a row, but now she's so thoroughly sensitised that wherever the blow falls, it stings like hell.

'Ow!' It's an almost angry sound, and he stops again.

'Feeling ready to say sorry?' he asked, sweetly.

'Maybe - ' she paused. 'Maybe after another ten.'

'Let's make it twenty,' he said, grinning, and she exhaled. _Bastard_.

'Then if I apologise very nicely, will you fuck me over the desk?' she asked, and once again her brain caught up with her mouth a second too late.

But from the minutest of pauses, she knew she'd got him, thrown him off balance, just for a split second, made him gape at her slackly in surprise.

'Telling me what to do?' he asked, recovering hastily. It didn't make for impressive, controlled topping, going weak at the knees like that, but her suggestion was - well, below the belt, in every sense.

'Just a suggestion,' she said, smartly, adding 'Sir,' in case it helped.

'You wanna watch your mouth,' he said, leaning close to her again, dropping his voice, 'you can't seem to help giving me ideas, can you?'

'No Sir,' she said, meekly.

It was another twenty-five in the event - she lost count and had to retake the last five. By the end, she was glowing with stinging pain and endorphins, and was relieved when he told her they were done, turned her to face him and pulled her into a hug. Even though - this being Jack - he traced his fingers down over her bare pink bum even while she was relaxing heavily against his chest.

' _Ooh_!'

'Now,' he said, voice soft and seductively blurred in her ear, 'you learned to watch that smart mouth, Missy?'

'Oh yes, definitely,' she said, and as if to reward her, the hand didn't stop moving, in fact it dipped lower, slipped between her thighs to find that she is deliciously wet and sensitive. She squirmed, pressed harder against him, felt an answering shift as he tipped his hips minutely, pushed back against her so she could feel his thickened cock through his trousers.

'Ja-ack...'

'Uh huh?'

'I'm sorry I was cheeky. Can we fuck now?'

' _God_ , yes,' he breathed, eagerly, unfastening his trousers with one hand, still teasing her with the other. 'I thought you were _never_ going to apologise.'

END  



End file.
